icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Karl Benson, (nascido em 4 de fevereiro de 1994, 18 anos) é vizinho do apartamento de Carly, sua melhor amiga e sua ex-namorada. Carly foi sua paixão de longa data, e eles namoraram por um tempo em iSaved Your Life. Ele finalmente rompeu com ela porque queria ter certeza que ele não estava se aproveitando dela, porque ele achava que Carly só gostava dele porque ele tinha salvado sua vida. Mais tarde ele mostra retribuir os sentimentos de Sam, quando ele a beijou em iLost My Mind. Embora em iLove You ele admitiu que amava Sam, eles decidiram mutuamente se separar'', porq''ue não "combinavam". Seu primeiro beijo foi com Sam, e ele foi o dela. Ele é o membro mais velho da turma iCarly. Ele vive do outro lado do corredor de Carly no Bushwell Plaza, no apartamento 8-D/8-H, e é o produtor técnico do iCarly. Sobre Ele Freddie Benson (Fredward Karl Benson) nasceu em 4 de Fevereiro de 1994) é outro melh''or amigo e vizinho de Carly e é o produtor técnico do iCarly. No episódio iSaved Your Life da 3ª Temporada, Carly beija Freddie por ter salvado a vida dela de um acidente de caminhão. Ele está se''m''pre brigando com a Sam, que adora pregar peças nele, apesar de ter referências que no fundo os dois têm uma queda um pelo outro e até começaram a namorar. E seu primeiro beijo foi com Sam no episódio iKiss. O garoto tem alergia a abelhas, dorme com uma luminária e sabe fazer qualquer coisa com um computador. Tem uma mãe extremamente super protetora, cuidadosa e paranóica. Relacionamento Amigos *'Carly Shay: Freddie era apaixonado por ela, só que Carly não da a minima para ele. Desde iPilot, Freddie demonstra paixão por ela. Quando ele era menor, via Carly no olho mágico para ver a hora que Carly chega. No episódio iSaved Your Life, Freddie salva a sua vida e eles acabam namorando. Toda vez que Carly diz "Por Favor, Por Mim" ele faz o que ela mandar. Não se sabe se ele continua com os mesmos sentimentos por Carly. '''(ver Creddie) *'Samantha Puckett': Ele e Sam nunca foram muito amigos, além de terem mostrado se preocuparem um com o outro. Compartilharam seu primeiro beijo em iKiss. Em iOMG, Sam beija Freddie admitindo estar apaixonada por ele. E em iLost my mind, ele admite ter sentimentos por ela, beijando-a também. Para a alegria dos Seddie Shippers, eles começam a namorar em iDate Sam & Freddie, mas terminam em iLove You, apesar de confessarem que se amam. Atualmente, se mostram bem mais amigos do que eram da 3 temporada pra cá. (ver''' Seddie)' *'Spencer Shay: Spencer e Freddie são bem amigos, mesmo com Freddie dedicando a maioria do seu tempo a Sam e Carly. No episódio iFence,Freddie começa a praticar esgrima com Spencer e isso faz eles ficarem muito mais próximos. *Gibby: Gibby e Freddie são muito amigos. Em vários episodios eles demonstram amizade. E da 4 temporada pra cá, se tornam, evidentemente, quase super amigos. Família *Sra. Benson: (nascida sexta-feira, 9 de julho de 1971), mãe neurótica de Freddie. Ela é superprotetora, a ponto de ter imp''la''ntado um chip na cabeça de sua filho sem que ele saiba. Freddie afirmou que sua mãe não dá à ele mais de 8 dólares de mesada, pois tem um medo paranóico de que ele junte dinheiro, e compre uma passagem para mudar de cidade e ficar longe dela, mas, segundo ele, isso não é realmente estranho, pois ele realmente acabaria fazendo isso. Ela também lhe dá loção anti-ácaro diariamente. Em iMove Out, ele fica irado com o comportamento de sua mãe e muda de apartamento pagando 100 dólares por mês. Até o final do episódio, em que ele volta a morar com ela na condição de que ela não irá mais constrangê-lo em público, e vai desbloquear todos os canais na sua TV. *Stephanie Benson: (nascida em 22 de maio de 2008), sua prima e único membro do da família Benson - fora sua mãe - que foi mostrado na série. Ela sempre faz uma expressão entediada quando olha para Freddie, o que o preocupava, porque ela começou a rir quando parou de olhar para ele. No final do IPie, ele a faz rir por jogar uma torta de creme de coco em seu rosto. Namoros/Encontros/Paixões *Carly Shay (Antiga Paixão, Namoro):' Carly deu um beijo leve no nariz de Freddie em iLike Jake para agradecer a ele por remixar a voz de Jake. No final de iSpeed Date, Carly e Freddie dançam uma música lenta juntos. Durante iSaved Your Life, Carly beija Freddie como forma de agradecimento por ter salvo sua vida, e os dois quase se tornam um casal, mas Sam diz a Freddie que Carly só o ama porque ele salvou sua vida. (Veja também: Creddie) *'Valerie (Encontro, Namoro):' Freddie teve um relacionamento com ela no episódio iWill Date Freddie. Tornaram-se tão unidos que ele se ofereceu para cuidar dos problemas técnicos do Web Show de Valerie. Quando ele descobriu que ela estava apenas usando-o para arruinar o iCarly, ele rompe com ela, e o Web Show de Valerie vai pelo ralo. *'Shannon Mitchell (Encontro):' Uma garota que tinha uma queda por ele em iWin a Date. Eles acabam se envolvendo em um encontro triplo. *'Rona Burger: (Namoro em Realidade Alternativa)' Ela é a namorada de Freddie na realidade alternativa de iChristmas. Ela é extremamente agressiva para com ele, e Carly diz a Rona que ninguém sequer gosta dela. *'Melanie Puckett (Encontro):' irmã gêmea de Sam, que apesar de ser idêntica a ela na aparência, é o oposto dela na personalidade. Em iTwins, Freddie pensa que Melanie não existe, e que Sam só estava tentando enganá-lo. Para fazer Melanie admitir que é Sam, ele a chama para sair, e durante o encontro, Melanie o beija para provar que não é Sam. Em iThink They Kissed, ele diz que seu segundo beijo com Sam "possa ter sido com sua irmã gêmea". E que ainda estava confuso em relação a Melanie. (Veja também: Felanie). *'Shelby Marx (Sem namoro, só flertes):' Freddie se pergunta como fazer ela ser sua futura esposa, quando eles vêem a luta no início de iFight Shelby Marx. Ao longo do episódio, ele faz várias tentativas inábeis para obter a sua atenção, mas ela diz que ele a assusta. *'Malika (Encontro):' Uma garota excêntrica, que gosta de fazer truques de mágica em público. Ela pede que ele a leve ao baile "A Garota que Escolhe" em iSpeed Date, e eles acabam indo juntos, embora ele não queira. *'Leslie (Encontro):' Uma garota com quem ele saiu em um encontro duplo, juntamente com Spencer em iWas a Pageant Girl. Ela acabou saindo depois de ter sido ignorada durante o encontro, enquanto Spencer e Freddie se enfrentam no jogo do "Quem sou eu?". *'Sabrina (Encontro, Namoro):' Prima de Gibby, com quem Freddie havia conversado pela Web Cam "todas as noites". Freddie convidou Sabrina para ir a casa de Carly em iBeat the Heat, embora mais tarde Freddie tenha adiado pela altura de Sabrina. Eles parecem ser apenas amigos, embora Freddie tenha mostrado algum interesse romântico por Sabrina, pelo menos, antes de ele a conhecer pessoalmente. *'Sam Puckett (Paixão Atual, Namoro): '''Vivem brigando,mas no fundo se amam,em vários episódios eles demonstram um grande carinho um pelo o outro,em um episódio lançado em Abril, Sam pega as rédias do relacionamento e beija Freddie de surpresa, a partir daí eles começam a namorar, assim sendo admitindo o amor um pelo o outro, o namoro começa na continuação de iOMG, no final do episódio iLost my Mind,onde Freddie diz na frente de todo mundo que gosta da Sam. (Veja também: Seddie) Espanhol O Freddie na maioria dos episódios diz uma palavra em espanhol, segundo Dan Schneider, o motivo disso será revelado em um próximo episódio da 4ª Temporada. Frases Espanhol *Pantalones! (Calças em espanhol) *Arriba! (exclamação de afirmação ou aprovação em espanhol) *Como? *Buenos dias, muchachalatas! (bom dia, garotas) *Fantástico *Gracias (Obrigado) *Con mucho gusto (com prazer!) *Casa del freddo (casa de Freddie) *Agua (água) *Hola, David! (olá, Davi) *Maravilloso (Maravilhoso) *Señor (Senhor) *Calcetín (Meia) *Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo! (Os feijões quentes queimam minhas calças, aiiiiiiii!) *Feliz Navidad (Feliz Natal) *Adios (Adeus) *El footah gigantico (Pé Grande) *O que ? Por que ? (fala juntamente com Sam em dois episódios) Normal *Vou atualizar o Firewall do computador. *Eu não me sinto como um herói. *Sam! *5, 4, 3, 2... *Mãe! (em tom diferente) *Obrigado Carly, na sua cara Sam. *Eu não acho que você esteja apaixonada por mim, você só pensa isso! *Bem, esse é o momento Scooby-Doo! *Eu te amo (para Sam) Fotos 124px-34278233.jpg 268px-Freddie.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 212px-URL all I need.jpg Freddie No Idea.png 256px-61579_3751237742.jpg _11-526bedc4-7c93-102f-a9c9-0019b9d5c8df-640x436.jpg imagesCA73A7Y7.jpg imagesCAQWDHWE.jpg imagesCAG2L4O3.jpg adafs.jpg imagesCALGK10C.jpg imagesCAQ6TYTH.jpg I Don't Feel Like a Hero.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 6.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 3.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 2.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 1.gif Nathan Kress 1.gif Tumblr lj6rl1tkZz1qbogez.gif Tumblr lyw4ksnITa1qma04ro1 500.gif Bom dms.gif Omg nathan.png ICarly - S03E08 – 1.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 2.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 1.gif ICarly - S04E07 – Contratei um Idiota.gif GIRL WHO CUTS MY HAIR.gif Tumblr lza765kW7x1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza7iiJQNk1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5ygOMny1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5k8PbyH1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza4zrWAdy1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz967gjpDZ1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz98fkg4m81r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz97jvdtsK1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96u3bGu11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96rdbyyX1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96orArMb1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96kkfaVu1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96dyshnj1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95vmJH991r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95trhZNI1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lry4tsATZq1r1vearo4 500.gif Tumblr lq7m6fKFSx1qas2jho5 250.gif 2w1wro7.gif Tumblr lzaqjfBFWq1rnofw5o1 250.gif Tumblr ly14qqvo8o1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o2 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o1 500.gif Tumblr lsfqfr3KfI1qhokzho1 250.gif Tumblr ls5hz3jYw31qgina3o2 250.gif Tumblr lrs5l4q7ad1qcntf5o7 250.gif Tumblr lrqe66Jgub1qcntf5o4 250.gif Tumblr lrn0yx57os1r2mbj4o1 500.gif Tumblr lrhjoeBZL01qm2ab9o4 500.gif Tumblr lqboyqFBEj1qhx5vso2 250.gif Tumblr lzapf4lNsw1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzap6e9dS11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzaowyFs3Z1r3fepzo1 400.gif Tumblr lxhff76aOI1qifknlo4 400.gif Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Familia Benson Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Personagens Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50 Categoria:Lindo Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Freddie Categoria:Freddward Benson Categoria:Garotos/Homens/Masculino Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Aparições de freddie na tv